


a show?

by jude__the__dude



Series: jet talks [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, gender neutral reader, the badass unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude
Summary: you wonder what your life as a profiler at the bau would be like as a show with some of your teammates.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Series: jet talks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	a show?

The case was finally over after a long week. It seemed pretty cut and dry when the files first crossed JJ’s desk, but all twists and turns were figured out by your team efficiently like always.

You were proud of yourself and your friends. But then again, when were you not? As you stared out the jet window to your right, you felt like this was the perfect time to roll the credits.

This thought had crossed your mind multiple times throughout your career as a profiler, you couldn’t lie. Every case felt like an episode in a show about the BAU.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek’s deep voice broke you out of your trance. You were sharing the four seater table set up with Derek, Rossi, and JJ. Hotch and Emily were discussing the case behind you in the two seats facing each other while Reid was passed out on the couch.

“The BAU.” You sighed, wiggling in your seat to get more comfortable. “Have you ever thought about how it’s like a TV show?”

“What do you mean?” Rossi asked.

“You know, each case is like an episode. The longer ones are like specials.” You explained.

“Oh, or they could be like cliffhangers at the end of a season.” JJ perked up, clearly on the same wavelength as you.

“Exactly!” You smiled at her. “See, you get me.”

“I see it.” Derek nodded and wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. “I would be the guy all the ladies want.”

“I mean, I guess.” You shrugged.

Derek gasped. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Every show’s got a token noodly looking nerd that all the girls love, and we all know that’s Reid.” You said.

"This totally has nothing to do with-" Derek began before Rossi cut him off.

“You do call him pretty boy for a reason.” He pointed out, he was willing to say anything at this point to stop another fight breaking out between you and Morgan about any feelings regarding a specific genius you definitely do not have.

“Don’t worry Chocolate Thunder, plenty of ladies would still love you.” JJ laughed at Derek’s pout. “You know, Garcia would be the token eccentric one.”

“One hundred percent,” Derek nodded, “and Emily would be the mysterious super sexy one everyone’s attracted to.”

“You got that right.” Rossi snorted. “What about JJ?”

“JJ would be the show’s sweetheart.” You cooed, gently pinching her cheek as she blushed. “Blonde bombshell and a mother? Consider me head over heels.”

“What about you Rossi?” JJ asked, taking the attention away from herself but the blush on her cheeks stayed. “I think you’d be everyone’s favorite father figure.”

“Oh yeah, him and Hotch.” Derek added.

“Oh my god!” You gasped and laughed before whispering. “Hotch would have all the girl’s with daddy issues all over him.”

“y/n!” JJ gasped with a smile on her face while Derek and Rossi burst into hushed wheezes. 

“What?” You shrugged with a smirk on your face. “You know I’m right.”

“Okay okay.” JJ hushed you with a waved of her hand, desperately not wanting Hotch to hear this part of the conversation. “What would the show be called?”

“Easy, ‘BAU’.” Derek shrugged.

“No, that’s too easy.” You scoffed. “What about ‘Profilers’?”

“I don’t like that one, it’s too simple.” JJ mumbled with furrowed brows.

“Hold on, I’ve got one.” Rossi smirked. “‘Criminal Minds.’”

“Oh, that’s a really good one!” You grinned. “Wow Rossi, maybe you should be writing shows and not books.”

“It’ll be my next project.”

“What about you, y/n?” Derek asked.

“What about me?”

“Who would you be?”

“I’d be everyone’s favorite, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
